It is conventional to capture photographic images on a photographic film by means of a standard photographic camera. Also electronic images are captured by electronic cameras on image sensors such as charged coupled devices (CCD). These systems each are characterized by a number of advantages and a number of limitations. Photographic images are typically of high resolution but may have noise associated with film grain. In addition photographic film may have low sensitivity to light, thus limiting the circumstances in which it can be used with optimum performance. Image sensors, on the other hand, tend to have a high sensitivity to light, and a different noise characteristic to that associated with photographic film, but will typically produce an image of substantially lower resolution than the photographic image.